Stakes For Tots
by Sanguine Poison
Summary: Due to Willow having unexpected power bursts, Buffy and Spike get a little...childish. NOTE: I call Spike Liam becaus I have a cousin named William and that's what we call him, so please don't email me telling me thats Angel's name, I KNOW and don't care.
1. Part 1

Title: Stakes For Tots (Part 1)  
  
Author: Vampy  
  
E-mail: Vampybaby619@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Due to Willow having unexpected power bursts, Buffy and Spike get a little...childish.  
  
Distribution: Want. Take. Have. Just let me know where it's going  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Joss', Mutant Enemy's, and UPN's  
  
Author's Note: I was playing around with this idea, so I thought I'd do something with it before I forgot about it, and this is the result. Enjoy.  
  
Â   
  
Buffy was just going downstairs to get a snack when she heard the front door open and slam shut just as she started descending the stairs. She started to call out "Dawn" but the exclamation of "BLOODY HELL!" stopped her, Buffy rolled her eyes and continued down the stairs putting her "annoyed slayer" face on. At the bottom of the landing stood her one time enemy turned lover. Buffy watched as Spike beat out the flames that licked his brown blanket, he never did learn that vampire plus sun equals fire. Spike finally looked up, he started at the sight of the Slayer who had unknowingly snuck up on him.  
  
Â   
  
"Allo, Luv" he said, putting on his best seductive smile. Buffy's annoyed face wavered, and then she sighed, the look disappearing from her face altogether.  
  
Â   
  
"Why don't you ever come around during the nighttime. Y'know when the sun won't fry you" she said.  
  
Â   
  
"Worried about my welfare? I'm touched, pet" he said, with a smirk. Buffy flipped him the bird and went to the kitchen, Spike on her heels. He was so close to her that she could feel the brush of his shirt on her back.  
  
Â   
  
"Would you stop that!" she almost yelled. Spike backed up, smirking.  
  
Â   
  
"Stop what?" he said, innocently. Buffy rolled her eyes, and retrieved some strawberries out of the refrigerator. Spike arched an eyebrow at her choice of snack, Buffy raised an eyebrow right back.  
  
Â   
  
"What?" she asked, biting into one juicy berry. Spike was about to reply when Willow walked into the room.  
  
Â   
  
"Hey Buffy, Hi Spike" she said, not at all bothered by the vampire's presence. She grabbed a strawberry and sat down on a stool, happily munching away like her friend. Spike stared at the two beautiful women eating strawberries, he found it all very sensual...he was male after all, and did have a tendency to think with his dick. He realized he spaced out when both women were staring at him.  
  
Â   
  
"Spike, you're disgusting" he heard in his head, it was Willow.  
  
Â   
  
"Hey! I thought you were off the magic" he said, trying to change the subject. Buffy's eyes shot to her friend. Willow looked back at her, eyes reflecting slight shame.  
  
Â   
  
"Sorry, power burst." she mumbled. Buffy looked sympathetic.  
  
Â   
  
"Poor Will" she said, patting her friend on the back. She shot a glare at Spike.  
  
Â   
  
"Look what you did!" she hissed.  
  
Â   
  
"Me?! You two are the one's who drove me 'round the bend with your strawberries!" he said loudly.  
  
Â   
  
"Can't you control your dick?" she yelled. Willow felt a headache starting...  
  
Â   
  
"You like my dick just fine, Slayer!" he yelled back, without thinking. Buffy's eyes widened.  
  
Â   
  
"You won't have a dick in a second" said Buffy, grabbing the closest thing to her hand, the same spatula she'd threatened him with a couple days ago. The two blondes struggled against each other, oblivious of the witch with a migraine and the magic crackling around her.  
  
Â   
  
"Damn it. Slayer. Give me the sodding spatula!" Spike said, trying to grab the kitchen utensil.  
  
Â   
  
"No! You can't have it!" said Buffy, keeping a firm grip on the spatula. Willow stood up...she could take it anymore...  
  
Â   
  
"Stop it! You two are acting like 4 year olds!" she yelled, the power that had built up inside her spilled out of her body in a rush and into the two blondes and engulfed them in a red glow. The glow was so bright that it blinded her for a minute. When it cleared, Buffy and Spike were no longer the size they should have been...or age they should have been. In the middle of the kitchen was a 4 year old platinum blonde vampireÂ toddler, in a mini leather duster, jeans, and Doc Martins...struggling against a little blonde girl of the same age,Â  wearing a little pink sun dress. The two were still fighting over the spatula. Willow couldn't believe what she had done.  
  
Â   
  
"S'mine! Gimme!!!!" said the little girl.  
  
Â   
  
"No s'not! S'mine!" said the boy. All at once they put the utensil down, the fight forgotten.  
  
Â   
  
"Who're you?" asked the little girl, looking at the boy curiously.  
  
Â   
  
"Liam," said the boy looking at her in confusion "What's your name, luv?"  
  
Â   
  
"My name isn't luv, it's Lizabeth" said the girl. Liam looked at her shyly, then all of a sudden rushed forward and gave her a kiss. Lizabeth punched him, Liam went skidding across the floor...he stood up trying to look tough, then he looked at Lizabeth's digusted andÂ amusedÂ face and vamped out. Lizabeth screamed and hid behind Willow. Liam looked proud of himself, until he tripped on his untied shoelaces and fell flat on his face. Lizabeth giggled, Liam got up and sat against one of the kitchen walls and pouted. Willow picked up little Buffy, who was staring at Liam.  
  
Â   
  
"I like him" she whispered into Willow's ear. Willow shook her head, she figured that what with the way they fought and all. Now they were toddlers, which was asking for twice theÂ trouble...magic sucked sometimes.  
  
Â   
  
"Oh Goddess what am I going to do with you two?"  
  
Â   
  
TBC 


	2. Part 2

Title: Stakes For Tots (Part 2)  
  
Author: Vampy  
  
E-mail: vampybaby619@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 I guess...  
  
Summary: Willow tries to figure out what to do with the two 4 year old enemies...  
  
Distribution: Want. Take. Have. Just drop me a line and tell me where it's going  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Joss', Mutant Enemy's, and UPN's. Don't sue; I'm just a poor Latin girl with nothing but my Spike fantasies to keep me warm.  
  
Author's Note: In this series I call Spike "Liam" because I have a cousin that is named William and that's what we call him. I know it's Angel's name but I don't care, It's a fic damn it! Get over it!  
  
   
  
"Spike! Get down from there!" Willow shouted to the platinum blonde child who was climbing the cabinet to get at the Weetabix on the top shelf. Spike, of course, didn't listen to her.  
  
   
  
"Liam's gonna get a spanking" sing-songed Buffy, who was currently coloring on the refrigerator with a pink crayon. Willow turned to her and her eyes widened...  
  
   
  
"Buffy! What are you doing?!" exclaimed Willow grabbing the crayon out of her hand. Buffy's eyes filled with tears.  
  
   
  
"I was only trying to make a pretty picture for you" she said, her little lip quivering. Willow softened but the effect didn't last because the sound of breaking glass made her turn, Spike was now perched on top of the refrigerator munching on Weetabix and on the floor was a plate he had knocked over to get there.  
  
   
  
"Spike! Come down from there!" Willow said, look up at him. Spike looked at her in confusion...Willow tried again.  
  
   
  
"Liam, why don't you come down from there" she said, more gently. Liam continued to munch happily on his crackers, offering Willow a goofy smile. Lizabeth on the other hand was angry that someone was being rude to her friend.  
  
   
  
"Liam! You better do what Miss Willow says you poophead!" she said angrily, stamping her foot and glaring up at him. He glared right back at her, and then promptly threw the empty Weetabix box at her; it hit her in her face. Liam doubled over in laughter. Lizabeth looked up at him, wondering why he was so mean to her...then she began to cry, loudly.  
  
   
  
"Liam, now look what you did" said Willow, gathering Lizabeth to her. "Shhh, it's okay honey...Liam is sorry"  
  
   
  
Liam started to say "No, I'm not!" until he really looked at Lizabeth's red and tear stained face, he really hadn't meant to hurt her, she had just made him so angry. As much as he wanted to laugh some more, he slowly climbed down and went over to the crying girl.  
  
   
  
"I'm sorry, luv" he said, looking at the floor with his hands in his pockets. Lizabeth sniffled and hopped out of Willow's embrace. She walked over to Liam with the sweetest little smile on her face. Liam got excited...maybe she would give him a kiss!  
  
   
  
"Close your eyes" she said, oh-so-sweetly. Liam closed his eyes...and got punched once again. He picked himself up of the floor and ran at her, game face in place. Lizabeth screamed once again and ran into the living room. Willow looked around the room and sighed...she was just about to start tidying up when she heard screaming from the living room...Spike was hurting Buffy! She ran into the living room and discovered the two wrestling around on the floor...Liam had been the one screaming, Lizabeth was tickling him unmercifully! Willow had to smile, when the two weren't fighting they were pretty decent toward each other...as 4 year olds anyway. Just then, Liam yawned.  
  
   
  
"Looks like someone needs a nap" said Willow. Liam shook his head.  
  
   
  
"Don't wanna take a nap, Red Chit" said Liam, his eyes drooping.  
  
   
  
"C'mon you. We're putting you to bed." she said, scooping Liam up. Liam started to struggle.  
  
   
  
"Don't wanna go!" he screamed.  
  
   
  
"I'll come with you Liam and stay till you fall sleepy byes," offered Lizabeth. Liam immediately stopped struggling.  
  
   
  
"Kay" he said. Willow rolled her eyes, scooped up Lizabeth and carried them both upstairs. 


End file.
